Roys Problem
by Tehninja11
Summary: Roy has a problem so he calls Ed Hints of Royai and Edwin


**A/N: Like said I am starting this new story ASAP**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything but the plot**

Roy sighed. Putting his head in his hands he thought of what to say.

"daddy?" came Maes' tiny 4 year old voice."What's wrong aren't you going to answer my question? I asked how babbies are made."

"I heard what you said Maes I'm just thinking" Was his response.

"Thinking of what just tell me how babies are made or I'll tell mommy you're being a mean daddy," he said with a smirk

"No don't tell your mom I'm being mean she'll shoot me and second where did you learn how to out wit someone?" Roy asked his son already having an idea of his answer.

" " Maes Fuhrer Mustang has got to get a new baby-sitter. He knew Ed was a bad influence but Riza insisted on leaving their son in the hands of someone they knew and trusted instead of someone who they don't know.

"Roy, Maes dinner is ready!" Came Hawkeye's voice from the kitchen of their house.

"Come on let's go eat and we'll talk more about this when we're done if your mom doesn't need help with any thing." He told the little blond boy as they went to eat.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"Hey mommy, guess what daddy is going to tell me how babies are made after dinner if you don't need any help with anything!" The young boy exclaimed across the table to his mother.

"Well Maes Your mom is probably going to need help with the dishes and all after dinner right Riza?" Roy asked trying to avoid the topic of explaining babies to his son. He knew he would have to tell him eventually. He had it all planed out to tell him when he was nine years old.

"You know I think I can handle the dishes tonight so your daddy can spend all night telling you about babies." she said with a smirk trying to torture her husband even more.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Dinner was over and Roy was back where he was earlier. Sitting on the couch with his head in his hands with his son staring at him from the floor.

"Come on dad Zander and Samuel already know about how babies are made and Nina knows two!" Now Maes was getting mad. He wanted to know about how babies were made and he wouldn't drop the topic. Zander, Samuel, And Nina were also Ed's ten year old triplets. When Mustang heard Ed was having triplets he just laughed his ass off. But, at the same time he

"That gives me an idea!" Roy said out loud.

"What is it Daddy," Maes asked getting excited that he might finally get his anserw

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

In resembool: The Elric household

"-so that means D must equal seven" Ed told his son helping him with his homework

"Thanks dad" Zander said just as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it" Ed said but regretted those words as he saw the caller I.D.

"Why in the hell is that bastard calling me!?" Ed asked rather angrily

"Let me guess it's the fuhrer calling you. Oh and watch the language dad" Zander said sarcastically.

Ed answered the phone

**Roy**

Ed

"What the hell do you want bastard"

**"Hey fullmetal you sound grumpy and I have a problem"**

"And why would I help you"

**"Because it is a children problem and we promised we would help each other with child problems no matter how much it pains us"**

"Fine what's your problem"

**"Maes wants to know how babies are made and I hoped you could tell him something"**

"Give the kid the phone"

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Half an Hour Later

"Here's the phone daddy" Maes said coming into the kitchen handing his dad the phone looking like he just saw a ghost.

As Roy took the phone Maes just kept on walking past.

**Roy**

Ed

**"What in the world did you tell him!"**

"I told him exactly how babies are made. you know the birds and the bees."

**"YOU WHAT!"**

"Hehe sorry got to go bye"

And Ed hung up as Roy went to try to re-purify his son's mind

**A/N: So how was it?. This was my first one shot so I hope it was good Oh and one questionwhat type of story should I do next**

** soul eater/FMA crossover or**

** soul eater/Fairy Tail crossover**

**your feed back is important!**


End file.
